


Рождество еще не скоро

by Julia_Devi



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal (TV) RPF
Genre: Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 13:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2695235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julia_Devi/pseuds/Julia_Devi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мадс и Хью решают порадовать Фуллера.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Рождество еще не скоро

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Reiden..  
> Написано на Фандомную Битву 2014

Изначально план был просто отрепетировать одну из сцен. Пить виски, предназначенный для съемок, никто не собирался. 

Хью плюхнулся в кресло для пациентов. В свитере, кроссовках и с вечным беспорядком на голове его было почти невозможно отличить от Уилла Грэма, разве что лицо было расслабленным и довольным. Ганнибал же, наоборот, был совершенно неузнаваем, даже несмотря на то, что Мадс был все еще частично облачен в его костюм — не хватало только пиджака.

— Ненавижу эти ботинки, можно снять хотя бы их?

Хью посмотрел на него в недоумении, явно о чем-то задумавшись, кивнул и вдруг воскликнул:  
—О! То, что нужно. 

На столике рядом обнаружился виски. Хью разлил его в бокалы, стоявшие там же, предварительно глянув внутрь с подозрением.

— Знаешь же, что я терпеть не могу эту дрянь, — заявил Мадс и сел прямо на ковер, чтобы снять узкие ганнибаловы ботинки. 

— Эй, оставь, — прикрикнул Хью, когда тот потянулся к галстуку. 

Мадс повиновался, потому как сам прекрасно понимал, что так будет проще оставаться в образе. Хью протянул ему бокал. Они молча чокнулись.

— Ну и дерьмо, — заключил Мадс, но выпил, не поморщившись.

Хью откинулся на спинку кресла, потянулся и улыбнулся.

— Хорошо тут, когда почти никого нет.

Где-то за пределами видимости еще копошились ассистенты и декораторы, но камеры были давно убраны до следующих съемок. Мадс так и сидел на полу, Хью болтал о суши и недавно посмотренном видео из интернета.

Работать, понятное дело, не хотелось, и они решили выпить еще. А потом еще. И еще. 

**

— Я тут подумал, — начал Хью спустя полбутылки и несильно пнул явно задремавшего Мадса по ноге, — вот все говорят: «ганнигрэм, все дела», а я вообще не представляю, как бы это могло быть, ну, в том смысле, понимаешь?

Мадс приоткрыл один глаз и огляделся, не сразу сообразив, где вообще находится. 

— Ты имеешь в виду секс? — рассеяно спросил он. 

— Ну да, — усмехнулся Хью. — Могу поспорить, что Брайан мечтает снять что-то подобное.

Мадс тоже расплылся в довольной и хитрой улыбке. 

— Можно и снять, — потянул он.

— Да кто даст… — Хью вздохнул так, будто действительно был расстроен тем, что в сериале не будет гейского порно. 

— Можем снять на телефон, — заржал Мадс и достал из кармана узких ганнибаловских брюк свой мобильный в знак самых серьезных намерений. 

— И что потом делать? Выложить в интернет? — Хью тоже рассмеялся и снова отпил виски в попытке немного успокоиться. Идея была слишком заманчивой, чтобы осуществлять ее в трезвом уме. 

— Зачем в интернет? Подарим Брайану. 

Мадс поглядел в экран телефона и нахмурился, словно понятия не имел, можно ли вообще на него снимать.

— Угу, чтобы он выложил в интернет. — Хью продолжал веселиться, все чаще прикладываясь к бокалу. 

— Скорее пустит бонусом на DVD.

— Когда еще будет тот DVD, вряд ли он дотерпит.

Они смеялись, наверное, еще минут пять, но потом Мадс спросил:  
— Ну, так что? 

Хью моргнул и, просмеявшись, уныло потянул:  
— А? А-а-а… Говорил же, что вообще не представляю, как это возможно. Ну, вот кресло. Ганнибал мог бы подойти к Уиллу на сеансе, опуститься на колени и… — Хью приподнял брови. — Ну, понимаешь?

Он дернулся и округлил глаза, когда Мадс сделал вид, что собирается подползти к нему, но тот, рассмеявшись вновь, только наставил на него камеру. 

Хью почесал затылок.

— Ну, или он мог бы взять его силой.

Мадс недовольно фыркнул, но снимать не прекратил. Хью озвучил еще несколько малоправдоподобных версий, и Мадс забраковал их все, как не попадающие в характеры героев. 

— Мы, кажется, собирались… репетировать. — Мадс не особо грациозно поднялся и, пошатываясь, направился к рабочему столу Ганнибала. — Можно и это придумать. Давай! — он похлопал по столу рукой. — Иди сюда.

— Почему стол? 

— Просто как вариант. Давай, лучше представь, — Мадс толкнул Хью в плечо, — что бы сделал Уилл?

— Если бы вообще хотел секса с Ганнибалом? 

— Что значит… а впрочем, да… — проговорил что-то невразумительное Мадс, так и не облачив мысль в слова. 

— Не знаю, — сказал Хью. — Он явно не против физического контакта. Ну, когда Ганнибал касается его везде. Но все равно не верю, что он стал бы проявлять инициативу.

— Ладно, — выдохнул Мадс. Ему тоже не особо хотелось проявлять инициативу: после такого количества виски хотелось обратно на пол. — Готов?

— Ага.

Хью стоял спиной к камину, растерянно покручивая в руке бутафорский скальпель. 

— Ганнибал бы подошел к нему сзади… — начал Мадс, — и посоветовал бы положить скальпель на место. 

Хью подавил смешок и попытался сосредоточиться на образе. Мадс какое-то время стоял за его спиной: напряженный, ровный и неподвижный, как Ганнибал. Затем он осторожно положил руки на плечи Хью.

— Ганнибал склонился бы к нему, чтобы понюхать. 

— Это уже было… — заметил Хью, но вздрогнул от мурашек, когда лицо Мадса коснулась волосков на его шее. 

— Не перебивай, — прошептал Мадс.

Мадс не просто втянул запах, как «уже было». Он коснулся шеи носом, затем щекой и губами. Хью пах Уиллом Грэмом, поэтому было совсем несложно представить его прижатым к столу в кабинете Ганнибала, однако то ли виски, то ли что-то еще мешало Мадсу настроиться на рабочий лад. Он шагнул ближе, прильнув к Хью всем телом, провел руками вниз по плечам и обратно, чтобы коснуться пальцами и шеи — погладить, а затем сдавить у основания. Хью подался назад и прижался к нему, как если бы жаждал почувствовать вставший член. А затем медленно наклонился вперед. Они замерли в этой позе на несколько мгновений, вероятно, размышляя о вечном, или Брайане, или о том, как протрезветь.

— Ну чего? — наконец спросил Хью.

— Не прокатит, — хрипло выдавил Мадс. — Не верю, что Ганнибал стал бы трахать Уилла вот так, нагнув над столом. Это грубо, вряд ли у него стоит на такое.

— Это у тебя не стоит на меня, — заметил Хью, — а Ганнибал бы справился. 

— Да все равно снять забыли. 

Телефон валялся где-то в кресле; Мадс отступил и растеряно запустил руку в свои волосы. Проблема, несомненно вызванная алкогольным опьянением, заключалась в том, что вставать у него как раз начинало. Хью разогнулся и, пошатнувшись, присел на край стола. 

— И что ты предлагаешь?

— А почему я должен предлагать? По сценарию у нас Уилл проявляет инициативу. 

Мадс отошел за телефоном в надежде немного прийти в себя.

— Потому что тебе не угодишь! — Хью вскинул руками. — А как на интервью о великой любви между Ганнибалом и Уиллом рассказать, так это пожалуйста. 

— Тебя это смущает? — не к месту серьезным тоном спросил Мадс и обернулся.

— А похоже, чтобы меня это смущало? — растеряно переспросил Хью и подошел к нему.

— Не особо.

Они пристально смотрели друг другу в глаза всего несколько секунд, а потом Хью сказал:  
— Надо еще выпить.

Мадс кивнул, и они вернулись к бутылке виски, которая вскоре опустела еще на четверть. 

**

— Не знаю, может, на кухне? — с плохо скрываемым энтузиазмом пьяно спросил Хью.

— Спятил? Вряд ли Ганнибал позволил бы осквернять свою святыню.

— А по-моему, у него наоборот нездоровая любовь к кухонной атрибутике. 

— Ну, если есть идеи… — Мадс крутил в руках пустой стакан, уже не слишком хорошо соображая, что они вообще делают, но это казалось жизненно важным для развития характеров у их персонажей или что-то вроде того. 

— Кажется, да. Телефон не забудь.

Хью вскочил с кресла, стянул себя свитер и кроссовки, и, слава богу, этим и ограничился. Мадс все-таки снял галстук, рассудив, что на кухне он Ганнибалу без надобности, да и дышать уже давно было нечем. 

**

В павильоне с кухней оказалась пара оформителей, имена которых ни Хью, ни Мадс не были в состоянии вспомнить. Их недоуменным взгляды, обращенные на звезд сериала, лучше любых слов говорили, как нетрезво те, должно быть, выглядят. Почти приконченная бутылка виски в руке Хью завершала картину. 

— Извините, но нам нужно здесь отрепетировать. — проговорил он. — Это возможно?

— Оформление к завтрашним съемкам еще не закончено, — отозвалась дама в красной рубашке; отчего-то она казалась смущенной. 

— Ну, хоть пятнадцать минут, — взмолился Хью и едва не повалился на пол, споткнувшись о разложенные кругом коробки.

— Думаешь, им хватило бы пятнадцати минут? — с подозрением прошептал Мадс Хью на ухо, когда подхватил под руку и помог встать ровно. 

Хью пьяно заржал и толкнул его локтем.

— Хорошо, пятнадцать минут, — согласился мужчина в коричневых ботинках, и оформители скрылись в темноте остальных съемочных павильонов. 

— Так что был за план? — Мадс тут же прижал Хью к столу, притягивая к себе за бедро. 

Работать отчего-то хотелось еще меньше, чем ранее.

— Во-первых, — Хью попытался отодвинуться, но было особо некуда. — План был снять видео. И таймер поставь, а то если кто-нибудь войдет, придется объяснять, а я уже не слишком хорошо владею… языком.

Мадс вновь достал из кармана телефон и, оглядевшись несколько раз, установил его на полке открытого шкафчика так, чтобы их было видно почти в полный рост. 

Хью одобрительно улыбнулся и продолжил:  
— Ну, а во-вторых, раз уж Ганнибал так любит еду, можно было бы представить…

Он не договорил и уселся на стол, запрыгнув на него только с третьей попытки. Мадс смотрел на Хью с совершенно не Ганнибаловской улыбкой и ничего не мог с собой поделать. 

— …представить, — продолжил тот и начал расстегивать рубашку, — что Ганнибал желает его в роли еды. То есть раскладывает на столе без одежды, облизывает и обнюхивает.

— И, не выдержав, откусывает член, — заржал Мадс, потому что ему срочно нужно было хоть как-то расслабиться, или покурить, или выпить еще, или не пить больше никогда в жизни. А Хью сидел перед ним без рубашки, раздвинув ноги. 

— Ганнибал сказал бы: «Уилл, вы ведете себя неподобающим образом, сейчас же слезьте со стола», — усмехнулся Мадс, но подошел ближе будто против воли, оказавшись у Хью между ног. 

— Ты можешь настроиться? Сам же предложил…

— Ладно-ладно. — Он положил ладони на колени Хью и повел вверх по бедрам, остановившись у ремня. 

— Ганнибал сказал бы: «Вы лучшее из всех блюд, Уилл, что побывали на этом столе», — прошептал Мадс и потянул Хью на себя за ремень так, что опять уткнулся носом в его шею, но на этот раз сразу прижался губами и повел вниз по плечу.

Ганнибал бы, конечно, не был настолько неловок. У него не вспотели бы ладони, если бы он провел ими по бокам Уилла. Его сердце совершенно точно не трепыхалось бы так сильно, если бы он прижал Уилла к себе и впился зубами в плечо — основательно, уверенно, но не до крови. 

Хью издал удивленный стон, но даже не дернулся. Лишь потянулся к пуговицам на рубашке Мадса, и тот с ужасом осознал, что начинает трезветь и возбуждаться одновременно. Когда пальцы Хью коснулись его обнаженной груди, таймер спас положение. 

— Это было ближе к истине, — выдохнул Мадс, когда отстранился. 

— Определенно, — кивнул Хью и, отпив виски прямо из горла, протянул бутылку Мадсу. Никогда еще мерзкий крепкий алкоголь не казался таким прекрасным: за глотками можно было спрятать сбившееся дыхание. Он взял с полки телефон, решив посмотреть, что у них вышло, но, к сожалению обоих, а главное, к будущему сожалению Брайана, вышли только торчащие макушки и не до конца оформленный шкаф на заднем плане.

— Ну, зато интрига… — пробубнил Хью не особо радостно и попытался глотнуть виски, но обнаружив, что напиток закончился, опечалился всерьез.

Они едва успели привести себя в порядок, как вошли декораторы.

— Здесь где-нибудь есть еще алкоголь? — спросил Мадс у дамы в красной рубашке. Та моргнула и растеряно пожала плечами. 

— У Ганнибала где-то должна быть кладовка, — с надеждой произнес Хью.

— Там же муляжи. И, по-моему, она вообще не собрана, — подсказал мужчина в коричневых ботинках, и Хью раскис окончательно.

— У меня в гримерке есть пиво, — вспомнил Мадс.

— Отлично, пошли. — Хью просиял. 

**

До гримерки они шли в молчании, так как слишком много сил уходило на то, чтобы просто шагать ровно. Мадс рассудил, что держится лучше, и что упоминать пиво было не самой удачной идеей: стоило Хью сделать глоток, он тут же заметно повеселел и спросил, рассевшись на узком диване:  
— А как насчет спальни? 

Мадс поперхнулся пивом, потому как решил, что они завязли с этой идеей и отправят Брайану то, что вышло, но Хью, кажется, был настроен решительно. Это казалось забавным, правда в какой момент это стало казаться опасным, Мадс не заметил. Пока он пытался прокашляться, в голове крутились обрывки мыслей: о жене, о профессионализме, о ключицах Хью. Особенно о ключицах. И еще об удивленном стоне после укуса.

— Вероятнее всего, — наконец проговорил он. — Скорее всего это могло бы произойти там. Хотя теперь уже я ума не приложу, что должен сделать Ганнибал, чтобы Уилл добровольно зашел в его спальню. 

— Эх, а Брайан бы придумал, — Хью мечтательно закатил глаза.

Мадс взглянул на свой телефон, в котором уже сохранилась пара неудачных дублей.

— А давай ему позвоним! — предложил он.

Хью нахмурился в попытке вспомнить, что такое «звонить» или бог знает, что еще, но кивнул. Звонить пришлось Мадсу, так как Хью заверил его, что с языком у него по-прежнему большие проблемы. Время было позднее, поэтому Брайан ответил не самым дружелюбным тоном:  
— Привет, если что-то неясно по сцене, давай быстрее…

— Э-э, привет, по сцене все ясно, просто мы тут подумали…

Мадс прикрыл телефон ладонью и обратился к Хью:  
— Черт, если ему сказать, сюрприза не выйдет. 

Хью только махнул на него бутылкой пива.

— Так вот, — продолжил Мадс в трубку, — чисто гипотетически. В каких условиях между Ганнибалом и Уиллом мог бы случиться секс? 

— Вы что, выпили реквизитный виски? — с подозрением спросил Брайан, но, кажется, развеселился, потому что его голос перестал быть таким недовольным.

— Это не относится к делу, — увильнул от ответа Мадс. — Мы тут… просто поспорили. Ты наверняка уже давно придумал, где и как Ганнибал смог бы трахнуть Уилла.

— А почему вы вообще решили, что Уилл должен быть снизу?

На этом Брайан бросил трубку, а Мадс завис на несколько мгновений, усилено обдумывая услышанное, а затем вкратце пересказал беседу, случайно забыв упомянуть о смелом предположении Брайана. 

Хью только смеялся, еще больше развалившись на диване. 

— Эй, ты вообще уверен, что сможешь идти? В конце концов, можем сделать это в другой раз — рождество еще не скоро, — предложил Мадс. — Или вообще забить…

— С чего это ты передумал? — прищурился Хью. — Это, в конце концов, была твоя идея. 

— Ты поднял тему, — заметил Мадс. — Впрочем, если ты настаиваешь…

Он повел бровью и протянул Хью руку, чтобы помочь встать: при первой попытке сделать это, тот едва не упал и не разлил драгоценную жидкость, которой оставалось не так уж и много.

**

Спальня тоже оказалась разобрана: только голые стены и куча коробок. Кровать была накрыта полиэтиленом, и кругом вообще было как-то тесновато. Хью неловко протиснулся к постели и сел. 

Мадс рассмеялся:  
— Вероятно, Ганнибалу придется напоить Уилла за ужином до такого же состояния, чтобы тот сам прибежал в его спальню.

— Боюсь, Уилл уснул бы мордой в салат.

Хью завалился на бок, то ли пытаясь принять соблазнительную позу, то ли стараясь не разлечься совсем. Мадс тоже подошел к кровати и глянул на него сверху вниз. 

— И сам бы стал ужином за такое неуважение, — пробормотал он, рассматривая его немигающим темным взглядом. 

— Не стал бы, — возразил Хью. — Ганнибал не хочет меня есть. 

— Смелое предположение, мистер Грэм, — усмехнулся Мадс, оглядываясь. — Ну, тут хотя бы есть куда пристроить камеру.

На этот раз он убедился, что видно было действительно все, и, зафиксировав телефон на одной из коробок, ткнул куда-то в экран, чтобы активировать запись. 

— Нет, а если серьезно… — начал Хью, но замолчал, когда Мадс снял рубашку. — У тебя появилась идея?

— Да… То есть нет. Я просто подумал: это же порно, какая к черту идея? 

Он пристроил на кровать колено, выхватил пиво из руки Хью и залпом допил его, словно это должно было помочь ему решиться на какой-то очень важный и ответственный шаг. В пьяном взгляде Хью постепенно проступали и удивление, и осознание происходящего. Наверное, стоило начать волноваться, потому что он уже не совсем понимал: снимают ли они сцену для Брайана или же собираются всерьез заняться сексом. Мадс тем временем подполз к нему, толкнул в плечо и навис.

— Главное, не болтать, — произнес он едва слышно Хью на ухо. — Тогда со стороны будет выглядеть, как надо. Пусть потом Брайан сам придумывает, как и почему.

Он навалился на Хью и обернулся, чтобы глянуть на телефон и убедиться, что тот все еще на месте. Мадс спохватился вдруг, что для правдоподобности сцены стоило хотя бы снять с кровати полиэтилен, но тут Хью подался наверх и прильнул к нему, проехавшись по колючему подбородку своим, и спустя секунду Мадс поцеловал его в губы. 

Ганнибал бы, конечно, не был настолько пьян в такой важный для сюжета момент. Он бы медленно и педантично раздевал и себя, и Уилла, а не шарил бы беспорядочно и неловко руками по его телу. Ганнибал бы держал все под контролем и вряд ли позволил бы Уиллу перевернуть себя на постели, завести руки за голову и так бесстыдно вжиматься в бедра. 

Мадс с сожалением отметил, что у них совершенно не выходило оставаться в нужных образах. А особенно — в нужных рамках. Хью потянулся к ремню его брюк, совершенно не заботясь о рамках.

И языком, как выяснилось позже, он владел просто отлично. 

**

— Какого черта вы вчера делали? 

Мадс выглядел еще более помятым, чем обычно, когда Брайан вошел к нему в гримерку. Хью был там же и что-то усилено искал в телефоне Мадса.

— Погоди-погоди, — усмехнулся тот, глянув на Брайана, и налил себе очередной стакан молока. — Ну, что там? 

— Не могу найти, ты точно нажал на запись?

— Я точно нажал… на что-то.

Брайан нахмурился, смутно догадываясь, что они могли наснимать после того звонка, но рассудил, что вряд ли там может быть что-то более откровенное, чем обжимания у кухонного или любого другого стола.

— Пятнадцать минут, — предупредил он, когда вышел.

Мадс со стоном встал: шевелиться было тяжко. 

— Черт, неужели правда не записалось? 

— Угу… — потянул Хью раздосадовано. — Брайан расстроится… 

— Ну, рождество еще не скоро, — как бы между прочим заметил Мадс, выхватил у Хью мобильный и с улыбкой покинул гримерку. 

**fin**


End file.
